


Archangel's Hell

by Kovicon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, Gore, POV Third Person Omniscient, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kovicon/pseuds/Kovicon





	Archangel's Hell

It was a filthy, disgusting morning in the depths of the hallowing forest.  A light layer of snow covered the tips of the evergreen trees and a lingering sensation coated the skin as she rubbed her eyes.  Hopps soon opened them to much surprise, a pitch black ceiling with nothing but a tiny hole for the sunlight.  A cascading shimmer was present as flecks of dust flew into the air.  The sunlight reflected the particles with great brilliance.  He reached for the upper right-hand ledge.  A small hand sized booklet soon became visible.  The deep mahogany journal was embroiled with elegant gold seams that displayed the family crest.  A magnificent bull that signified strength but at the same time meant bravery.  The history of the family was obscured but that didn't bothered her.

"Ughhhh..." Hopps moaned loudly.  She scrambled his hands to find an available quill.  The nearby inkwell was tilted to the side and a small puddle soon flowed into a dark river.  Hopps immediately stood up and moved her belongings to the opposite edge of the room.  She toppled over her old armor and fell face first onto the ground.  "Shit."

The armor was heavily decorated with the family insignia.  Silver and gold rimmed the outer rim of the breastplates and leggings.  The metals shone vibrantly as the sunlight was just above him and had entered through the small hole.  The room was suddenly illuminated and the everything became visible within a flash.  A wooden floorboard fixed to stone bricks.  A single weak, worn-out door was held against the wall and a few shelves hung across the door frame.  Hopps picked up a small portrait of her parents and stared softly into the abyss.

* * *

_Twenty years ago..._

_"Mother!"  The little Hopps pranced around the kingdom fields.  A single towering spire oversaw the entire realm and sparkle of light beamed into the skies.  The beautiful young woman dressed in regal attire returned back to the palace.  The faint glow of the palace doors attracted her attention as she raised her head to an unfamiliar smell.  Black specks of burnt wood flew into the air like death flying over with a veil.  A showering collage of screams deafened the little girl's ear and she turned around to see what was happening.  The once colorful morning soon turned into a hell on earth.  A light orange haze along with massive plumes of smoke soon limited her vision.  "Help!!!"_

_A few hours passed as the flames died out.  The palace walls were no more.  The once tall spire was destroyed and the fields were filled with death.  A horrific stench loomed over the area.  The scent of burnt corpses and slashed up bodies painted a scene unbearable to believe.  Hopps crawled out behind a tree and sat there crying uncontrollably.  Her father's crown lay right in front of her as well as his rings.  She turned his body around to see his face.  Hoping he was alright, she was sadly mistaken and soon covered her mouth for the remainder of the time.  "No..."_

_His face was undoubtedly mutilated.  A huge gash across his face almost made him unrecognizable and his body suffered severe burns.   Pieces of flesh fell apart as Hopps tried to move him around.  She froze in place when she noticed movements from his mouth.  She knelt closer and carefully lifted his head to hear him.  
_

_"You are the next one..."  His voice was barely audible._

_"Wha- what do you mean?"  She widen her eyes and reached for his heart.  
_

_"You must be the one..."  His eyes drifted away._

_"No!  No no no no...  you can't leave me?  What about mother?"  
_

_"She's with me... in the next world."  His neck stiffen and then relaxed.  Hopps tilted her head down and tears soon fell from her eyes.  She gently settled her father onto the ground and then stood up.  She faced the rising moon and wondered to herself.  What's going to happen next?_

* * *

The picture frame was destroyed in her hands.  The intense grip snapped the wooden edges and the painted portrait fell onto the ground.  The faces of her now dead parents angered so much that she dropped what was left in her palms and balled up her fists.  Hopps remained silent and just stared at the portrait.  The ink had covered their faces and had made them no longer visible.  She turned around and faced the wall.  Her persistent frustration and her quick temper got the best of her.  She moved her left arm to brace her head.  Her long brown hair shielded her face and she sudden screamed out for no apparent reason.

Her words were unintelligible but were a clear sign of her hate.  She slammed her fist against the wooden door and a gaping hole had form.  On the other side of the door was a local village about a hundred people.  There were blacksmiths, farmers, carpenters, weavers, traders, and much more.  A few eyes changed their direction as Hopps created the hole.  Her face instantly turned red as embarrassment consumed her body.  The head blacksmith shook his head in a sort of omniscient manner.  Hopps opened the door with the most stupidest of faces and proceed to returned to the temple.  As she walked slowly trying not to garner anymore attention, an old friend recognized her.

"Hopps, look at you."  He held her shoulders with an impressive grip.  "You look magnificent in your father's armor."

"I do, don't I Harc?"  She smiled back.

"Yes you do."  He laughed and released her.

Harc Baran was the head of the Baran blacksmiths.  As a bearded man wearing an apron over his chest, he was a generous man with an unforgiving appetite.  His reputation as the most decorated metal worker was known throughout the kingdom and many would pay a hefty amount to get what they want.  He always carried a canteen of liquor and quill with him despite not having any spare time to write.  Harc, in reality, was the kind of person that would support others no matter what happened.

"Harc, can I ask you something?"  Hopps looked up.

"What it is?"  He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know where Kan is?"

Harc turned his head to the side.  It was a name that was almost forgotten.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  "Kan..."

"Yes Kan."

"It's been too long since the last time I saw him.  You were just eight at the time and right after the horrific attack."  He soon fumbled his words.

"I know."  Hopps paused only to comfort Harc.  "It was tough, I'm sorry for your loss."

"I'm sorry for yours too."

The two lost everything they had.  Family, friends, loved ones, all gone.  Taken away in an instant and there was nothing that could've been done.  Harc was the only surviving Baran and had the Herculean task to rebuild the family name.  A legacy that would make him known.  Despite the twenty year gap between the two, they were close friends.

"If you wish to find him, I think it's best to find him near books.  That poor bastard sure loves his spells."  He sniffed and smiled gently.

"Thanks a lot Harc!"  Hopps beamed and darted for the nearby library.

"Come back anytime!"

* * *

The path to the library was lengthy, a good hour was required as the halls were at the opposite side of the village.  The morning sun had soon turned into a beautiful evening sunset.  Clouds roamed over the surrounding mountains and it gradually became cooler.  Hopps tilted her head to look at the tents around her.  A massive central pyre illuminated the ground below and the emanating warmth grazed the side of her skin.  She smiled slightly as she recognized the names of the tents.  A showering barrage of sounds filled her ears.  Sounds of laughter and cheering lifted Hopps' mood.

"Hopps!  Good to see you again.  It's been a while since our last encounter."  A voice brought her attention.  The figure leaned her body against a stone wall and grinned.

"Zera!"  Hopps stopped in her tracks.  She ran toward the other woman and gave her a tight embrace.  The two were childhood friends separated after the Battle of Ila.  Zera braided her silver hair to the side and a single gold earring hung from her left ear.  She bore the scars of fierce combat and her athletic physique proved it so.  Her dark toned skin glowed in the amber light of the fire.  Brown eyes with a split of red made her unique.  "It's been forever..."

"Not even."  Zera chuckled and punched Hopps' shoulder.  "Where are you heading?  You seem to be in a hurry."

"I need to find Kan."

"What for?"

"He knows how to get the rings."

"No."  Zera pulled Hopps to an alley.  "Are you fucking crazy?  The last time someone tried to get all seven rings only made it past the first and it took him over forty years to do so.  There's no way you can do it."

"What do you mean?"  Hopps turned around facing the lively streets.

"You can't do it alone."  Zera sighed.  "You got us."

"Who?"  Hopps raised and eyebrow.

"Me, Harc, Kan, and Abzo."  Zera placed her hand on Hopps' shoulder.

"Abzo?"  The name flashed the back of her head.  "I thought he was dead, killed in battle."

"He faked his death so he can return to his family.  But just recently, he's on his own and now lives with Kan."

"I guess we can see them both then."

"I guess."

* * *

The two women meandered the streets of the village in hopes of finding Kan and Abzo.  The moon rose above the horizon and cast a shadow through the clouds.  Lamps shone beautifully as the night went on.  The library was settled on the top of nearby hill.  A single spire oversaw the entire village.  Gray and dark brown tiles lined the pathway as the two went up.  A gentle breeze blew onto them and the leaves of cherry blossoms flew into the air.  An elegant sight to behold as a large fire signified the entrance of the halls.  

"We're here."  Zera pointed out.

"I can tell."

A long hallway branched off into multiple areas of study but no one was there.  It seem too eerie as the door slammed behind them.  The once soft touch of the wind died in an instant and the radiating heat from the lamps around turned the mood around.  Hopps slowly crept around the hallways seeking the two men near the books while Zera messed around with the shelves.

"Zera!"  Hopps swooped her head around.  "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!"  She smiled and placed the books back in order.

"Zera..."

"Okay... I was just moving things around.  I'm a medic you know, I have to know how things work."

"How are you a medic if you don't know how to handle a book?"  Zera froze and her face turned red.

"I never said I was a good medic, I just happen to learn to basics."  She pouted and wagged her finger.

"Fine, good enough."  Hopps backed off from the subject.

"Can we just find them?"

"Alright."  Hopps wheezed and raked her hair back.  "Let's spli-"

"I don't think that's a wise idea."  A slim man emerged from the shadows.  He wore a black cape bearing the kingdom insignia.  His eyes were strained from the countless hours head deep in words.  A golden quill appeared before them and he made a gesture in the air.  A bronze goblet was nestled in his hands and he placed it on a nearby table. 

"Who are you?"  Hopps asked hesitantly.

"I'm the one you're looking for..."  His voice was fading.

"Kan!"  

"It's you!"  Zera beamed.  "Where's Abzo?"

"You're looking for him huh?"  He smiled.  "He's on the second level near the left."

"On my way!"  Zera ran toward the stairs and vanished from their sights.

Kan turned his attention towards Hopps and noticed a strange face from his old friend.  "Whats the matter?"

"Nothing..."  Hopps tried to get the topic of the rings off her mind but Kan was impervious to her tactics.

"Hopps, there's something you would like to talk about.  I know it.  You can't hide from me no longer."

"Alright!"  Hopps hammered her fist against the wooden table and make a large crack in the middle.  Her frustration with herself couldn't hide anymore.  "The rings."

"No.  I'm not letting you do it alone."  Kan faced the opposite direction.  "There's no way I'm letting you die again, not after what happened."

"But I'm not going alone, Zera's coming and so is Harc."

"Harc?  I can't believe that son of a bitch is so gullible for you."

"What?"  Her face was suddenly enraged.

"I mean, he's willing to put everything on the line after he barely recovered."

"He knows that this will finish it."  She went closer to Kan.  "He built three of them."

Abzo came down to the two along with Zera.  His chest was heavily stitched up as a long valley-like gash was visible on his front.  Jet black hair ran down his back as emerald pendant hung from his chest.  Leather leggings protected his lower body as the chilly winds occasionally pass through the windows.

"Abzo."  Hopps nodded.

"Hopps."  He replied.

"Apparently, Hopps here has a brilliant plan for us all."

"How did you know?..."

"I told you earlier, there's nothing that you can hide from me.  Not even in your mind."

"I guess I'll bring Harc then..."  Zera's eyes darted between Hopps and Kan as they were in a tense stare.

"Please do."  Hopps finished.


End file.
